yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Home is Where the Sponge is (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Home is Where the Sponge is. One day at the Krusty Krab kitchen, SpongeBob SquarePants daydreams about Twilight Sparkle and her friends at Ponyville. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hold it right there, Queen Chrysalis! You've messed with the wrong sponge! Queen Chrysalis: Bring it on, SpongeBob! SpongeBob and Chrysalis were sword fighting for quite sometime giving Twilight the chance to send were away with her magic blast. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, You saved us! SpongeBob SquarePants: I guess I did. Then, Twilight and everyone started cheering, when he hears Mr. Krabs voice. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob? SpongeBob! (with the grill is on fire) Wake up, Boy! You're burning me money! Suddenly, SpongeBob wakes up from his dream and screams. Then, He ran behind Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob SquarePants: Mr. Krabs, What do we do? Mr. Krabs: Here, Use this! He hands SpongeBob a fire extinguisher. SpongeBob throws it at the grill and sets the fire larger than before. SpongeBob tries to blow on the fire to put it out until a fireman comes into the kitchen with a hose and sprays SpongeBob with the water. SpongeBob enlarges and falls backwards, which puts out the fire. Mr. Krabs and Fireman: Hooray! SpongeBob shrinks and burns into a black sponge while Mr. Krabs scrapes him off the grill and onto a spatula. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, Come into me office. In Mr. Krabs' office, They both had a discussion. Mr. Krabs: What's wrong, Boy? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I.... Mr. Krabs: This is the fourth time this week I've had to scrape you off of something. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I've been thinking. Mr. Krabs: We need to get you thinking about work. (stretches his eyes out) And it better not be another nature wild living shenanigan again. SpongeBob SquarePants: No, Not this time, Mr. Krabs. But I've been thinking about giving up my cold industrial life in Bikini Bottom for a more natural and free life among everypony in Equestria. Mr. Krabs: (laughs) Ah, SpongeBob, You wouldn't find a better home then in Bikini Bottom. This is your Krusty Krab kitchen you work at. This is your grill for fresh krabby patties. These are your greasy fryers to make onion rings or fries. And this (picks up a spatula from the sink) Oh, This is your best spatular, With which you flip burgers and patties! That's better than living in Equestria. Right, SpongeBob? (as SpongeBob disappears) SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: (walks out the Krusty Krab) I can too find a better home in Ponyville. I'll show him. Aw, Barnacles! (throws his hat on the ground) Mr. Krabs: (opens doors) SpongeBob, Wait! (sees SpongeBob's hat on the ground and screams) Oh, He'll be back alright. He'll be back. Soon, All of SpongeBob's friends were gathering in his house as he says his goodbyes. SpongeBob SquarePants: And Squidward, I want you to have my can opener. (gives it to him) Squidward Tentacles: And I thought this friendship would never pay off. (walks away) Patrick Star: (teary-eyed) Are... Are... Are... Are you sure you want to give me this mayonnaise? SpongeBob SquarePants: It's all yours. Patrick holds up a bunch of phone books. Patrick Star: A... A... And these old phone books? SpongeBob SquarePants: All yours, Old friend. (walks off) Patrick, There is one more thing I want you to have. As SpongeBob opens up a rectangular box that has the words "Ol' Reliable" on the front. A glowing jellyfish net is inside. Patrick throws the phone books away and picks up Ol' Reliable. Patrick Star: Ol' Reliable? (cries as Sandy walks up) Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, Y'all. Hey, SpongeBob. You having a garage sale? SpongeBob SquarePants: No, Sandy. I'm giving up my life in Bikini Bottom to live in my summer home in Ponyville. Sandy Cheeks: SpongeBob, Of all the crazy schemes. Why would you want to live among the ponies in Equestria? They eat like other horses in Texas and they only say pony in sentences. SpongeBob SquarePants: (pats Sandy's helmet) Ho, Ho, Sandy. That's exactly the response I would expect from someone who lives the sham of a life I once lived. I'm gonna prove I don't need all this stuff to be happy. (walks to the magic mirror) Maybe someday you'll wise up and join me. Goodbye. (runs through the mirror while singing the MLP theme) Squidward Tentacles: He took off through a magic mirror. Sandy Cheeks: I'll give him a week. (walks outside) Squidward Tentacles: I'll give him a year. (walks outside, throwing off the can opener at Patrick) Patrick Star: Patrick Sad! Just as SpongeBob arrived in Ponyville, He was so happy to be here. SpongeBob SquarePants: (touches Ponyville sign) I'm home. I'm home! I'm home! I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home! Then, He came to his summer home to make himself welcome here. SpongeBob SquarePants: I can hardly wait to make Ponyville a better place. Then, Pinkie Pie appeared right out of nowhere. Pinkie Pie: Hi, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Watcha doing here at your summer home? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I'd just thought I could stay here as my new home. Pinkie Pie: In that case, I'm gonna throw you a Welcoming Party! Woo-Hoo! Just as the party was thrown, Twilight couldn't believe her eyes. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, Hi, Twilight. Isn't his nice of Pinkie Pie throwing me a welcoming party? Pinkie Pie: Best Party Ever! Twilight Sparkle: Well, I guess so. But What about your friends in Bikini Bottom, Won't they miss you? SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm sure they're fine, Twilight. Besides, I just couldn't stop thinking about you girls. At Canterlot, Twilight spoke with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about SpongeBob's decision. Twilight Sparkle: I just don't understand why SpongeBob isn't homesick, Shouldn't we convince him to leave? Princess Celestia: No, Twilight. You've been friends with SpongeBob for quite sometime. Besides, He made his choice to make alone. Princess Luna: Some things might take time for him to realize he misses his home. Princess Celestia: Just be patient, Twilight. He'll realize where he belongs soon enough. Meanwhile with SpongeBob, He went towards the Crusaders Clubhouse. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello, Crusaders! Apple Bloom: Howdy, SpongeBob. What're you doin' here? SpongeBob SquarePants: I just came here and visit. Sweetie Belle: Well, now that you're here, What do you want to do? SpongeBob SquarePants: Hmm, I'm not sure, What do you usually do here? Scootaloo: We're planning on doing some hill sliding. Wanna join us? Orange Bloom: It'll be so much fun. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure, I can't wait to have some fun with you guys. When SpongeBob and the Crusaders got into a tall hill, They got their slide board ready. Babs Seed: Ready? SpongeBob SquarePants: Ready. At last, They slide straight down a big hill which leads to Ponyville. Apple Bloom: That was fun! Sweetie Belle: It sure was, Woo! SpongeBob SquarePants: Let's do that again! When SpongeBob returned to his summer home, Patrick came through the Magic Mirror to see him. Patrick Star: Hi, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Patrick. What brings you here? Patrick Star: I just came here to tell you that I want you to come back home in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm sorry, Patrick. But I'm not coming home. Patrick Star: But why? SpongeBob SquarePants: Because I'm happy here, Ponyville's my home now. Patrick Star: Okay, If that's how you feel... I hope you find a new best friend! (runs off in tears) SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I'm pretty sure he understands. Back to Ponyville matters. But when SpongeBob turned around, Twilight was angry at him. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, How could you do this? SpongeBob SquarePants: I was just... Twilight Sparkle: Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225